


Paper Planes

by BeatriceWrites



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceWrites/pseuds/BeatriceWrites
Summary: Aris loved making, decorating, and throwing paper planes....Thomas loved watching them.  High school AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any grammatical mistakes so I can fix them. Enjoy!

** Start  **

* * *

 

            Thomas had two ways he could go to school. He could either climb the hill, only to descend downhill, then pass the riverbank, or he could take the bus to school.

            Thomas usually preferred to climb the hill. The bus was reserved for special occasions, when he was running incredibly late, and climbing the hill would take twenty minutes or so. Even then, he regretted not having to climb the hill.

            Taking the bus was a lot easier than climbing the hill, obviously. Climbing takes time and effort, and by the time Thomas had reached school, he was already tired and ready to go home. Climbing the hill also made him somewhat late for classes. Plus, he could twist his ankle going downhill. The roads were somewhat rocky.

            He still preferred to climb the hill, though

            It wasn’t the climbing part that he enjoyed, it was the riverbank. The waters would glisten in the morning light, and a slight breeze would sway his hair slightly to the side, the sweet morning air drying his sweat.

 

            But if Thomas was to be really honest, it was mostly the planes.

 

            Everyday, around 7:45 am or so, Thomas would see dozens of paper airplanes, soaring in the air, lifted by the wind, colorful and vibrant. They would always manage to land in the river, the river eventually carrying them away.

 

            They were always decorated with dozens of colors. Some were designed to resemble certain animals, some were decorated with flames and waves, while others were just filled with doodles.

            They made it all worth it.

            On the side of each and every plane, were the initials, “AJ.”

 

            Thomas had always wondered what they meant, but he never really had the chance to find out.

 

            But he was about to.

 

* * *

 

 

            Thomas had never arrived early to the riverbank. He had always arrived just as the planes were starting to soar in the sky. He would watch them until they landed, and only then would he head to school.

            On that particular day, however, Thomas had woken up early. A strange energy flowed through his veins, and he passed the hill much faster than he usually did. He was early to the riverbank. The wind was weak, only slight breezes here and there, and Thomas sat on the riverbank, waiting for the planes.

 

            They came soaring through the air exactly at 7:45, vibrant and lively. There were six planes in total, and Thomas watched them as they flew through the sky, some heading directly into the river, others twisting and turning with the wind. They all landed in the water, maybe except one.

 

            A small plane, painted gold with black waves, decided it didn’t want to drown in the water like the other planes. It landed just a few metres short of the river, somehow resisting the wind.

            Thomas sat frozen, too stunned to move. He had always wanted to catch the planes, but they always twisted and turned away from him, and landed in the water, sinking before he had the chance to salvage them. The plane laid against the grass, almost inviting him to pick it up.

            After recovering his senses, Thomas immediately stood up, and scurried to the plane. He picked it up and marveled at the sight before him. It was one of the planes, right in his hands. He wanted to unravel it, see the folds and creases on the paper, see the steps whoever had made it took to create such an amazing creation.

            But knowing he would be late to school, if he didn’t hurry, he quickly stuffed the plane into his bag, and ran to school.

 

* * *

 

 

            In Physics class that day, curiosity finally overwhelmed him, and he unraveled the plane. The plane was painted only on the outside, and immediately after unravelling it, he was met with a message.

_“Live each day with joy and passion._

_-Aristotle Jones”_

 

            Thomas chuckled at the quote. It was stupid, dumb even, but so uplifting, and inspirational. It made him want to jump up, seize the day, join the football team, and just be happy in life.  

 

            “ _So that’s what AJ means,”_ Thomas thought, _“Aristotle Jones.”_

            “Aristotle Jones,” Thomas said out loud, earning a few weird looks from his classmates. He rolled the name around on his tongue, trying to decide whether he liked it or not.

 

            “Aristotle Jones,” Thomas repeated out loud, a smile tugging at his lips, “Aristotle Jones.”

 

            He decided he liked it, ~~loved it to be honest.~~

 

* * *

 

 

            Be it fate, be it destiny, Thomas was thankful for it.

 

            On that destined day, Thomas had somehow managed to get to school on time _(I know right, what the hell?)._ He arrived just as the earliest students in class started taking their seats.

 

 _(They all stared at him in shock because Thomas, the sweaty guy who somehow smelled like grass, dirt, **and** ketchup, had actually come early to school when he always got in trouble for being late **every single day**_. _)_

 

            He sat at his usual seat by the window, and stared outside, trying to doze off.

 

            “You’re actually early, wow,” a familiar voice said from beside him, snapping him awake, “Maybe I should join the circus.”

 

            “Shut it, Minho,” Thomas muttered. Minho chuckled in reply.

 

            Just then, the teacher entered the room, and gaped at him with faux surprise.

 

            “What is this, Thomas, your hill got demolished?” Mr. Janson asked. The class erupted into laughter.

 

            “It hasn’t. I bet his planes didn’t fly, or something,” Gally quipped.

 

            “If there were planes in the first place,” a voice in the back called out. More laughter.

 

            Thomas sighed, “Would you guys please shut your shank mouths? I’m trying to go back to sleep.”

 

            “Yeah everybody, stop interrupting his beauty sleep,” Newt sniggered.  

 

            “Alright, alright, calm down. Thomas, at least stay awake for attendance, please,” Mr. Janson said.

 

            Eventually, the class settled down, and Mr. Janson started taking attendance.

 

            When the teacher called his name, Thomas muttered a small, “Here,” before dozing off again.

            Then Mr. Janson called out, “Aristotle Jones,” and Thomas’s eyes immediately snapped open.

            He turned to look at the teacher so quickly, he almost got whiplash. He watched as Mr. Janson muttered something about skipping school, when the door burst open, and a boy shouted, “Here!”

 

            Thomas’s eyes immediately flew to the boy, taking him in. He had olive skin, and his dark hair was cut surprisingly short. A look of innocent surprise filled his face as he looked at Thomas, the two boys making eye contact.

 

            Thomas’s breath hitched in his throat. He felt nauseous, **_actually nauseous_** _like it was his first time meeting a human being,_ and he wanted nothing more than to sprint out of his seat, away from the class. An uncomfortable heat filled his face, and he was suddenly aware of what he might look like to the boy.

 

            Minho nudged him lightly, noticing the intense eye contact between the two boys, “What the hell dude? Why are you looking at each other like you just fell in love?”

 

_~~At this statement, Thomas’s face turned redder, if that was even possible.~~_

 

            Mr. Janson smiled in satisfaction, and Aris broke the eye contact to walk to his seat, Thomas’s eyes not leaving him the whole time.

 

            The boy finally sat down, and looked directly at Thomas, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. Confusion filled his face, and he squinted at Thomas, seemingly asking him why he was staring so much.

 

            Thomas could only stare, his mouth agape, a confusing mixture of emotions battling for dominance in his mind.

 

            A small, insignificant, love story between two boys has begun.

 

* * *

 

** End **

 


End file.
